Side Missions in inFamous: Second Son
Side missions in Infamous: Second Son consist of a series of repetitive missions that help loosen the D.U.P.'s control over a district. There are thirteen districts, and every district has the same missions. Every mission has its own point value that negates D.U.P. Control Percentage. For the side missions to appear on the map, Delsin must destroy the District Command Center. When D.U.P control reaches 30%, Delsin is able to trigger the District Showdown to rid the section of the town of remaining forces. All side missions become available after destroying the communications array on the Space Needle. The complete guide is below. D.U.P. Command Center The D.U.P. uses their Command Centers to control the forces of their respective district. They resemble large R.V.'s with glowing panels on the sides or giant metal pillars surrounded by a concrete platform, and appear to be powered by Blast Shards. Most have just one Command Center, but some have two. Destroying it would send D.U.P. forces in that area into disarray, allowing Delsin to divide and conquer. To destroy one, Delsin must go to where it is on the map. There will always be a large number of troops guarding it. Delsin must take the troops down, then destroy the panels on the side. Doing this will make the main generator come up to vent, which allows Delsin to promptly destroy it. Destroying it awards Delsin with four blast shards and unlocks the other missions in the district, and it lowers the D.U.P. Control percentage in the district by 12%. Side Missions Kill the Secret Agent The D.U.P. has secret agents hiding in crowds. Delsin receives a picture of a D.U.P. Agent posing as a civilian in a crowd. Delsin must locate him and take him down. If he sees Delsin before Delsin sees him, he will flee. This results in him leading you to D.U.P. troops, making it even harder to take him down. Making it even more difficult is that he can teleport much like the D.U.P. agents. Taking down a secret agent will lower D.U.P. Control by 5%. Destroy Hidden Camera The D.U.P. has several small hidden surveillance cameras put up in strategic positions around Seattle. Delsin will receive the signal feed from a nearby camera, which allows him to locate and destroy it. Destroying a security camera lowers D.U.P. Control by 8%. Find Audio Log A D.U.P. Informant has sent Delsin a tracking program which he can use to find several audio logs scattered around Seattle. Finding one lowers D.U.P. Control by 10%. Stencil Art Delsin is able to spray paint several creative, karma dependent graffiti tags at certain locations across Seattle. Tagging lowers D.U.P. Control by 5%. Miscellaneous Destroy Security Cameras The D.U.P. sets up security cameras all around town. If one spots Delsin it will sound an alarm and alert nearby forces. Destroy them to lower D.U.P. Control by 2%. Destroy Scanning Stations The D.U.P. set up several blast shard powered hand scanning stations around town. Destroy them to lower D.U.P. Control by 4% and receive a blast shard. Destroy Tracking Drones The D.U.P. has several flying surveillance drones flying around Seattle. Destroy them to lower D.U.P. Control by 2% and receive a blast shard. Destroy Jamming Towers The D.U.P has set up several GPS jammers around Seattle, but not every district has one, while some have more than one. Destroy one to lower D.U.P control in a district by 1%. District Showdown Once the D.U.P Control level reaches 30%, Delsin is able to vandalize the local D.U.P. billboard, at which point he calls the D.U.P. helpline and tells the operator that there is a conduit on the loose. The operator sends what little soldiers left in the area to the billboard, allowing Delsin to defeat them and liberate the area. Defeat them for a new jacket design and to get rid of D.U.P. patrols in the area.